Computing systems often include a firmware to facilitate control of low level operations of the computing system. Firmware may include a firmware start-up utility for starting firmware operations and accessing and permitting changes to system parameters that are controlled by the firmware. Access to the start-up utility is often protected by a password to prevent access by unauthorized users. However, password protection may suffer from a number of possible drawbacks. For example, passwords may be stolen or illicitly determined, thereby permitting unauthorized users to gain access to the firmware start-up utility. The present disclosure relates to alternative or additional ways to prevent the start-up or the change of system parameters associated with firmware by unauthorized users.